Modem medical science is constantly searching for new and more powerful agents to prevent and treat cancer. Cancer of humans and domestic animals cost several billions to several ten billions of dollars annually. Vast sums of money are spent each year by pharmaceutical companies to identify, characterize, and produce new anticancer drugs to combat the emerging drug resistant strains which have become a serious problem. Reliable prophylactic treatments for disease prevention are also of major interest.
Many cancer chemotherapeutic drugs have been developed. But due to their side effects, limited efficacy and resistance or other reasons, the medical community is constantly in search of methods and products that will effectively treat cancer. In addition, more people prefer more moderate Traditional Chinese Medicine for cancer treatment.
Traditional Chinese Medicine is generally regarded as more moderate, and has a high market acceptance. If a pharmaceutical composition can really be proved to have killing cancer cells activity. It will be a considerable benefit for the treatment of cancer.
The composition of this invention is administered to the subject by orally or nasally or cutaneously or parentally or anally or virginally or by spray inhalation or by implanted reservoir or operation or acupuncture. When the composition of this invention is administered to a subject by orally, it is in a form selected from the group consisting of pills, tablets, jellies, lozenges, powders, candies, confections, gels, nutritional supplements, chewing gums, medical nutritionals, beverages, yogurts, milk and aqueous solutions, nutritional product or pharmaceutical product.
The utilities of herbal drugs and folk medicines have been known for thousands of years in China. These herbal approaches to the treatment of numerous illnesses, from arthritis to viral infections, have been viewed by western modern medicine as ineffective and dangerous. Records of the use of herbs date from ancient China, Egypt and Biblical times. Early physicians used hundreds of herbs to treat a variety of ailments. The practice is still widespread, especially in Asia and Europe. During the 19th century, many home remedies containing herbs were patented and sold. Modern drugs have replaced those remedies, but many modern drugs contain ingredients derived from herbs.
In 1776, the English botanist and physician William Withering learned that an herbal tea made by an old farm woman was effective in treating dropsy, or excess water in the tissues, which is caused by the inability of the heart to pump strongly enough. He found that one ingredient of the tea, which was made with leaves of the foxglove plant, strengthened the heart's pumping ability. The drug made from the foxglove plant is now known as digitalis. Besides, Monroe E. Wall and Mansukh C. Wani in the U.S. National Cancer Institute isolated chemotherapeutic drug paclitaxel (taxol) from the Pacific yew (Taxus brevifolia) bark in 1967.
Folk medicine is a relatively modern term to the West and has come to mean the care and treatment of the sick through a variety of herbal medicines. In recent years, folk medicines have become of increasing interest to many people in the western scientific medical community.